1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses an antenna array and a method for enhancing signal transmission thereof, and more particularly, to a bi-directional planar antenna array and a method for enhancing signal transmission thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional antenna may be classified as an omni antenna or a beam antenna, according to a distribution of the conventional antenna on a plane. In a free space, an antenna is configured to transmit energy by radiation; however, the antenna may also be designed to transmit energy in a more directional manner by concentrating the transmitted energy on a specific direction. While connecting a plurality of antennas on a same signal source or a same loading, an antenna array may thus be generated, where the connections may be implemented by physical wires, such as micro-strips. In an antenna array, relative positions between antennas may introduce obvious effects in the direction or a gain of transmitting energy. Therefore, antennas included by an antenna array have to be designed delicately and precisely.